


Beware of Betting With Kara

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Orders, PWP, bsg-kink, pre-attack, warning for anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In pre-attack Caprica City, Karl loses a bet with Kara: sweet-talk his way into an evening with someone other than his usual type, Kara's choice :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Betting With Kara

Title: Beware of Betting With Kara  
Rating: MA (warning: Anal play)  
Word Count: 1900  
Summary: In pre-attack Caprica City, Karl loses a bet with Kara: sweet-talk his way into an evening with someone other than his usual type, Kara's choice :-)

  
A/N: Written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) challenge of writing a new pairing outside your usual pairing. When I got "Helo/Laura, following orders, it almost broke my brain :-) Thanks to [](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/profile)[**newnumbertwo**](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/) and the supportive folks at [](http://bsg-checkin.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_checkin**](http://bsg-checkin.livejournal.com/) I came up with this, after adding Kara in as wingman/instigator :-)

 

“Are you kidding me? She’s not—I’m not—look, she’s way out of my league.” Helo tried to control the flush he could feel rising in his cheeks, but it was no use. He’d been uncomfortable enough just going into the upscale lounge, all dark wood and gleaming brass, elegant cocktail waitresses gliding by with trays of exotic-looking drinks balanced on one hand.

Then Kara had pointed out the refined redhead in an understated business suit, and his discomfort had gone through the roof.

“That’s the one, Karl. That’s the least approachable chick in here.” She was practically chortling with evil delight. “Get busy.”

When would he learn not to let Kara pick the forfeits in Triad? If he’d won, he would’ve just had her streak through campus or something. It wouldn’t have crossed his mind to ask her to try to pick up the frostiest guy at the Caprica Club Lounge.

A sharp elbow in his ribs reminded him the clock was ticking. At least he’d been able to put together a decent suit and tie.

“Here goes nothing.” He began making his way towards the small cocktail table.

*******

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it sure wasn’t the quiet amusement that lit up her sea-green eyes. Or the teasing comments about his obvious youth.

And he sure as hell didn’t expect an invitation back to her apartment, although her light touch along his wrist should have been his first clue. And the light touch along his upper thigh as she asked him to get her another glass of wine.

“How’s it going, there, Karl?” Kara leaned against the side bar, smirking into her frosty mug of lager.

“She’s really nice. I think she’s in politics. She’s been talking about education reform on the agrarian planets.”

Kara looked over at the woman again. “You’ve got a rack like that practically in your face, and you’re talking about education reform? Sweet Asses of Kobol, Karl, what am I going to do with you?” She rolled her eyes. “Think she’s interested?”

He imagined those fingers playing over his thigh again. “It’s possible.” He felt himself harden at the thought of her touching his skin. Kara, of course, didn’t miss his reaction.

“Looks like the interest goes both ways.” She brushed over his hard-on and snickered at his startled jump.

“I still think she’s too…” adjectives flew through his mind. _Refined. Hot. Experienced. Sophisticated. Knowledgeable_. The bartender handed him a fresh glass of wine and a mug of Aerilon ale.

“Just do like you would if it were me.” She grinned as he gave her a slightly horrified look. “Okay, if I was a commander of a battlestar and way outranked you.”

Okay, that, he could work with. He barely noticed the encouraging smack on the ass Kara gave him as he turned back towards the lady’s table.

 _Laura’s_ table.

******************

Kara’d been right. Thinking of Laura as someone who had some authority over him, some power, did the trick for them both. The more deferential he was, the bolder she became. There was still a half-inch of chardonnay in her glass when she pushed it aside and told him, in a sultry, lazy voice, that she had something better at her place, if he was up for it.

Oh, he was definitely up for it. He tried to hide his erection as he rose, feeling like a school boy in front of the hot substitute teacher. Her throaty chuckle told him it was a lost cause.

“It happens, Karl. I’m flattered.” She leaned towards him, her breath tickling his ear. “And very intrigued to see what happens next.”

 _Oh, gods._ His hand shook as he took her arm. They were halfway to the door when she swerved towards the side bar. Before he knew it, they were both in front of Kara, who had the grace to look as awkward as he felt, at least for a second or two.

“Is he with you? I saw you talking earlier.”

“Uh, well…he’s a friend of mine, yeah. We just stopped in for a drink…” It was almost worth the embarrassment to see Kara at a loss for words. There was no way the pair of them would have just “stopped by” the Caprica Club Lounge. And the look Laura gave them both said she knew it.

“He lost a bet or something, didn’t he?”

Kara choked on her lager as Laura did that throaty chuckle again. “This isn’t usually my thing, but he’s cute, and you seem okay with it. If he’s willing…” Her appraising glance raked over him and he was suddenly glad his willingness was so apparent.

“Oh, I’m pretty confident he’s willing, ma’am.” Kara had recovered herself, and there was something incredibly hot about the two women discussing him like this. “Able, too.”

“Are you vouching for his skills, young lady?”

Kara finished her beer and leaned over, her lips touching the shining red hair. Karl lost himself in a quick fantasy about the three of them intertwined in a king-sized bed, but was still present enough to catch “He follows orders really well” before the two women exchanged winks and slightly wicked giggles.

*************************

It was a good thing he did follow orders well, Karl thought later. This was nothing like the rowdy impromptu fraks he and Kara shared. There was a lushness to Laura Roslin, a grace where Kara was more athletic. She guided him without challenging, bringing his mouth to her lips, her throat, encouraging to spend time sucking the sensitive area over her collarbone before arching her breast against his tongue.

By the time his mouth was between her thighs, he had learned at least three new techniques he’d never even imagined.

When the arch of her left foot caressed his cock as his tongue explored the folds around her clit, he mentally added a fourth.

A few minutes later, she had wiggled around until she was under him, gently suckling his balls while his now-slick cock slid along her cheek. Then she was asking him to finger her and to raise his ass a little. Helo complied, gripping her thigh as he braced himself, gasping against her pussy when she palmed the cheeks of his ass and slid a spit-wet thumb into him. Just before he begged her to take his cock into her mouth, soft wet lips closed over the head. Her thumb moved in a perfect counterpoint to her firm rhythm that drew him deep, then pulled away, over and over.

When she pulled back and blew a cool breath against wet skin, the chill ran from his cock to his balls and shivered up his spine. That’s new, he thought, then her thumb slid over his prostate and he froze, wave after wave of sensation shattering through his body.

“Don’t stop,” she growled against his thigh, then pulled his cock deep into her mouth again. He lowered his head back down, bucking into her mouth in a frantic race towards completion. A sharp slap against his ass brought his focus back to the lusciousness in front of him, and he slowed the movement of his hips, licking and sucking every part of her he could reach.

A soft, gasped demand sounded in his ears, and he dipped one nervous finger into her juices, then circled the tight pucker underneath. Her fingernails dug deep into his hip as she bucked hard against his mouth.

 _That’s going to leave a bruise_ was his last coherent thought, then her wet-satin skin gripped his finger as hard as her lips gripped his cock. All delicate skill fell by the wayside and he delved into her pussy, ravenous and rough, instinct taking over, no thought but more! rocketing through his brain.

Karl barely registered the muffled scream under him, her hips bucking and shaking, her thighs tight against his head. He could feel her tremors slow, then her tongue was working frantically over his cock, her lips encouraging his release.

 _I should ask—_ Then he was coming, muscles corded granite-hard under his skin, visions of a battlestar launching a thousand Vipers blazing though his brain. Blissful sensation flooded him, a whirl of pounding, sharp ecstasy flowing from the tips of his toes to the back of his head. The easy slip of her thumb out of his body gave him a final rolling shudder as her nails scratched lightly over the small of his back.

“Helo? Could you…”her sigh warmed his skin as he roused himself to play his fingers and tongue over her again. Her second orgasm was quick and easy, and he smiled against her inner thigh as her shaking slowed.

They unwound from each other with less grace than before, both clearly gripped by post-climax exhaustion. It was all he could do to get up and head to the bathroom, thinking only of a quick cleanup and a deep sleep, maybe with her in his arms, if she was the cuddling type.

He hoped she was. He’d love to feel her hair flowing over his chest, her soft breasts against his skin. The thought made his softening cock twitch. He wondered if she liked morning fraks.

 

**************************************

One glance around her bathroom brought him back to reality. _Artwork_. She had frakking artwork, the real thing, in her bathroom. Two sculpted erotic figures were placed on a shelf over her oversized jetted tub. He puzzled over what looked like a second toilet, then he blushed, remembering pictures he’d seen of plush bathrooms, including bidets, in upscale hotel brochures.

By the time he recognized a couple of brands of cosmetics by the sink, products his sisters had drooled over in glossy magazines, he was limp as a dishrag. He was right back where he started his evening. She was way out of his league.

“Helo? Would you like some coffee or anything before you go?”

The voice from the other side of the door was gracious and cordial. It took the sting out of being dismissed.

Some of the sting, anyway.

He opened the door and Laura was cloaked in a pink silk robe, hair tamed, cheeks tinted with a rosy flush that barely hinted at the passion they’d just shared.

He suddenly missed Kara, missed her sweat-plastered hair and her sleepy teasing grin she gave him after a hard frak. The buddy shoulder-punch she’d throw after he’d given her an especially good orgasm.

He missed her laugh, all crowing and Kara.

They exchanged polite small talk as he dressed. The Laura he’d gone down on until she was screaming, the one who’d probed his ass with finesse, sucked his cock and swallowed his come had vanished, and Laura the uptown education executive was firmly back in place.

She accepted a shy kiss on her cheek like it was her due. He stepped out her front door and heard the lock click shut with a sharp finality. The certainly hit him that if he ever saw her again, she would have no trouble acting like she’d never met him before.

The stars twinkled overhead as he walked back home, crafting the story he knew Kara would want to hear. He could hear her incredulous laughter already, punctuated with plenty of you didn’t/she didn’t/seriously? comments.

Maybe by the time he got back, he’d decide if he’d tell her he’d missed her.


End file.
